


Lizard and the Catra

by TaigaRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, are you happy now Salora?, costume sex, someone tell me what the fuck I just wrote, these two are fucking furries, trans!Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaRose/pseuds/TaigaRose
Summary: Small side story to Salora_Rainriver's An Excess of Kittens about Glimmer and Catra with which they have sex to blow of steam not realizing it's the other. If you guys haven't read An Excess of Kittens, I'd recommend it. It's an adorable read! (But for real Catra, bring a fucking condom with you just once. Please.)
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Lizard and the Catra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salora_Rainriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salora_Rainriver/gifts).

> Hope you guys like this hilarious monstrosity! It was actually a lot of fun to write. Hope it's everything you could have wanted and more Salora lol
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome! :)

_A fluffy paw stroked the side of her head. “What’s on your mind, little lizard?” _

_Glimmer figured she might as well ask. “I’m just wondering if you’ve heard about the Horde spy that’s been snooping around lately.”_

_If that mask’s ears could move, Glimmer was sure they’d be flat against her head right now. The feline within the costume growled softly… before quickly composing herself. “Come on, I don’t wanna talk politics,” she purred, running a fluffy paw down that scale-pattern fabric, “I wanna see what’s under that loincloth~”_

* * *

“Then do it.” Glimmer’s voice dropped to a husky tone. “I’m sure you’ll like what you find.” Her voice sounded breathy as it hit her mask. Was she really about to do this? It was for the betterment of the Rebellion, right? Clearly, this stranger had more information on the matter than she was letting on. Oh god, ‘stranger’. This was such a bad idea. Whoever this _ stranger _ was looked very cute though… from what Glimmer could tell, at least. There was a lot of the _ Catra _costume she couldn’t quite see past.

The girl in front of her grabbed her by the one exposed part on her body. Her fuzzy paws slowly traced up Glimmer’s thighs. It felt oddly nice. The material was soft against her skin, sending chills up her spine and a soft gasp out of her mouth. Oh shit, she was starting to want this. The stranger’s hands worked their way up to her ass, making slow circles. Suddenly, Glimmer felt a tight squeeze, and she practically melted into the girl’s hands.

Yeah, she definitely wanted this. She had been so stressed lately with everything going on in the war and maintaining the Rebellion. Letting loose was exactly what she needed to do, and she now fully intends on letting herself. _ Not like anyone will find out about this anyway. _ Glimmer thought to herself as she was being lulled into the mood with this girl’s rhythmic groping. 

* * *

Was Catra about to fuck a stranger? Yes. Did she have any moral dilemma about doing so? Absolutely not. All the shit going on with the Horde was really getting on her nerves lately. No one was competent enough to do their job properly. That’s why she was here anyway… May as well have a little fun on the job, right? Plus, this was so soft, and her thighs were so thick. It was making Catra go crazy. Her heart was racing as she played with her ass, and hearing her gasp was pushing her over the edge. “Turn around.” She growled the command, growing impatient. It hadn’t been too long, but Catra could already feel her erection pulsing against her drawers. _ Fuck, she’s soft_. She choked back a purr.

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but Catra interrupted her before she could say anything. “I said turn around.” Catra rasped at her, starting to pant into her mask. Her head was racing with all the thoughts of what she wanted to do to the girl. Catra doesn’t remember being this easy to set off. Must be all the sexual frustration and tension lingering from her last heat cycle. She didn’t have time to take care of herself, so she must be so pent up right now. The shorter girl threw her hands up in the air in surrender with what looked like a cocky grin that she could see in the opening of the girl’s mask. “Cute.” Catra tried to mock her, but it was clear she actually meant it. With that, she complied. Once she had turned around, Catra immediately pushed her forward to the bed and bent her over it. 

_ Shit. If this chick sees my hand, she’ll know it’s actually me. _ Catra was quickly going through her options in her mind. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for a solution. However, she found her solution to be right in front of her the entire time. _ Perfect_. She chuckled to herself. Shimmying a paw-glove off, she wasted no time in yanking the loincloth off of the girl’s hips, and wrapping it around the open mouth of the lizard head she was wearing. It was almost comical. What’s acting as a gag for the lizard head serves as the blindfold for whoever was inside of it. Now, Catra could have her way with her. 

* * *

“You are… _ so _ hot.” The girl exhaled the words as she basked at the sight of Glimmer. As much as Glimmer was thoroughly enjoying herself, this person was so… _ bold_. She couldn’t decide if it was too much for her or not, but once she felt a hand on her crotch, she didn’t care anymore. Her legs almost buckled at the touch and how _ good _ it felt. Glimmer took a moment to think about how different the paw had felt. It was thinner and softer now. Weird. Before she could think too heavily into it, the girl started rubbing back and forth over the fabric of her shorts. This was exactly what she needed. The way she was positioned, the blindfold, the hand stroking her, it felt all so _ exposing_. Glimmer couldn’t get enough of it.

She arched her back and spread her legs more in anticipation. “I told you, you’d like it.” Glimmer sighed a giggle feeling euphoric at each touch. She was sopping wet, and she was sure that her suitor had felt it by now. The thought of it was exhilarating. She had the urge to tease the girl behind her. “I see you’re speechless.”

Glimmer waggled her hips in a gentle sway as a small show for her. This was getting fun. The girl stopped rubbing and a sudden, sharp pain shot through her hip. Did she feel claws? This chick’s Catra costume was a little too accurate. She felt the claws increase with pressure until she stopped moving her hips. “That’s a good girl.” The words were a soft hum that echoed in her head. That was so humiliating, but the satisfaction she felt was so _ intoxicating_. Glimmer’s heart was hammering against her chest and could feel it pulsing through her clit along with the heat that was slowly building between her legs. A small, breathy moan shook its way past her teeth as the girl dragged the claws over her ass. 

Unable to see anything heightened her other senses, and Glimmer listened intently as the person behind her was panting at this point. The girl quickly closed the distance between them, pressing her hot member against her. _ Oh_. Glimmer was more than delighted to feel how hard she had made this mystery girl. She felt a paw snake its way underneath her, plunging itself into her shorts. A finger quickly got to work making slow circles over her clit, and a loud moan erupted from Glimmer. This girl liked feeling dominant and in control, right? She could work with this, use it to her advantage, get what she wanted. “Make me _ yours_!” Glimmer gave a desperate cry. Fuck, she wanted her inside of her so badly.

* * *

Something primal had awoken in Catra. She wanted to punish this little lizard who dared to speak out of turn, but she couldn’t bring herself to. Instead, she thrust herself into her, walking her forward and fully onto the bed. Catra crawled on with her, her gloved hand fumbling with her drawers, getting them to drop just enough to expose her cock to the cool air. Pre-cum already dribbled down her shaft and onto the girl’s plump rear. She looked so delicious. “_ Fuck_.” Catra growled, becoming crazed with lust. Keeping her hand at work on her clit, she positioned herself; the tip of Catra’s erection sliding its way past the girl’s folds. As soon as she steadied herself, Catra gave a couple rhythmic thrusts before becoming utterly frantic with her movements. _ Shit, she feels good _. The girl’s walls closed around her shaft so nicely, wrapping it in a pool of heat. 

Harder. Faster. Catra had to be as far inside her as she could. The sensation was electricity through her body, a growing pressure building toward something. She could tell the girl felt the same. Whines and moans echoed off the walls with how loud her little lizard was being. It was music to her ears. The girl continually fell back onto her cock whimpering. “Please, more. _ More_.” Catra’s heart soared as she pounded away on the girl’s ass, feeling her warm juices flow down her thighs and onto her pants. Catra continued thrusting into her with reckless abandon until her ears perked up to a symphony of moans. The girl was finishing underneath her, her body jolting, begging to ride out the release. At this point, Catra was rutting this girl senseless. She threw her weight onto her, forcing her farther down into the bed. A loud purr reverberated through her body accompanied by a husky growl. Catra’s member swelled inside her, releasing her load.

A wave of relief washed over her, and they both fell forward onto the bed, collapsing into it. Catra curled around the girl. She heard a soft hum from her followed by the slow rise and fall of her body. She fell asleep. Seemed like a good idea; it’s not like the girl was going anywhere for a while anyway. She could just sneak away before she woke up. A soft purr rumbled through Catra as she drifted into sleep.


End file.
